


Lord of Thunder

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord!Harry, Dark!Harry, Gen, Mild Slut-Shaming, in the rhetorical sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Listen up, and listen</i> closely,<i> Wizarding world.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> **Generic Harry Potter disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Listen up, and listen _closely_ , Wizarding world.

You scorned me for years; you neglected me; you mocked me; you rejoiced in my humiliation and gossiped about my pain – you think I care about your well-being? Think again.

And do not laugh, you of the Dark. You think that merely because I’ve declared myself a Dark Lord, I am your beneficent pet, ready to simper and smile and lick your hand when you come bearing your idiocies to me? I have seen how you capered and whored yourself out to Tom Riddle, Jr., simply because he was a man of power and strange might. You are the cheapest of sluts, and no better than your childish, easily-used brethren in the Light. You will not have an ounce of respect from me.

You of the Light – do you think that I owe you anything, simply because you once pretended to look to me as your Savior? You never looked to _me_ as your Savior. You never looked at me at all. You saw what Dumbledore told you to see, what you wished to see, what you thought a Savior might look like. You were all too willing to believe ill of me, if it served your jealous desires. If Dumbledore had but given the word and called me openly a sacrifice, you would have seized my limbs and bound my magic and carried me screaming to the altar – if you _could_. Ah, yes, you feared when it began to dawn upon you that you could _not_ , didn’t it? As Dumbledore feared. But be of good cheer! He did not fear for long.

The magical creatures – these are my kindred. These are the ones who understand the passions that rule me, the visions that guide me, the power that thrums through my veins. You are far less like them than I. But think not that I treat all my kindred lovingly; the goblins are a cruel and restless race, and they thought me more of a fool than I was. They have been punished for it. I know they are more foolish than they would have me believe; they will try their tricks again, and they will be punished for it again. Much like you, actually.

These are my subjects, both you and your mortal foe; under my wing, all of you will be as brothers. You will not have a choice. I am your Lord; I am your master; I am the ruler you have long craved. Fear me, if you will; love me, if you will. Despair, if you like; dream and plot, if you like. It will make no difference. For I am the one who will command you, and all that you were is irrelevant now.

The time for repentance is past. This is what you desired; _do not lament your lot because you have gotten it._

-          The Thunder Lord


End file.
